


Summer Day

by Llyan



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llyan/pseuds/Llyan
Summary: Tony has some serious commitment issue
Relationships: Tony Stark/Clint Barton
Kudos: 4





	Summer Day

Tony的视线从书页上移开。一旁的矮几上，玻璃杯里装着冰水。窗外灰色的云层正在聚集，黯淡的光线模糊了房间内家具的轮廓。这是个令人心意浮动的场景，似乎注定有事发生，而且多半会有个麻烦的结局。  
他听到浴室里的水停了，脚步声拖拖拉拉地拐进厨房，然后是冰箱制冷机的声音，和冰块落进杯子里叮叮当当的响动。  
落在他头上的糟糕事大多是咎由自取，Tony对这一点极有自知之明。他告诉自己，现在最明智的做法是立刻告辞，最好一路滚去西海岸，一个月之内都不要回纽约。一个月的时间足以让他在泳池派对上勾搭到无数俊男美女，借此把曾经的荒唐念头抛在脑后。  
想到加州永远晴朗的天气，他愈发觉得自己身处此地是个彻头彻尾的错误。  
厨房的门关上了，Tony扭头看向通往客厅的走廊，只一眼便收回了视线，抬手揉了揉眉心。  
“你为什么不能把衣服穿好再出来？”  
话刚问出口，他就后悔了。背后不远处，杯子被放在餐桌上，然后是布料摩擦的声音。  
“因为这是我家，我想怎样就怎样？”  
先不提这完全可以被视作挑衅的回答，光是理所当然的语气就足够令人火大。Tony把手中的书扣放在一边。  
“但是我在这儿？”  
“那怎么了。”Clint晃了晃杯子，向沙发走去，Tony稍微坐直了些，给他让出路来，却见他一手压着沙发背，径直跳了过去。夸张的动作带起了上身的T恤，从Tony的角度恰好可以看到他露出的腰。  
杯子里的水丝毫没有洒出来，甚至连冰块都没有发出任何声响。  
时不时总有这样微不足道的细节提醒Tony，眼前这人曾经是个马戏团小子。只是不知为何，现在他对此感到烦躁不已，而Clint的下一句话几乎击穿了他的理智。  
“你不是我男朋友吗？”  
Tony完全不明白，故意惹人发火对于Clint来说究竟有什么好处，如果直截了当去问，大概也得不到什么正经回答。如果单是用兴之所至来解释，未免太单薄。  
或许这是某种报复，毕竟这个世界每天都在上演无趣而荒唐的戏码，譬如说两个相识多年的同事兼好友，因为一个莫名其妙的赌约，而不得不对外宣称他们正在谈恋爱。  
想到这里，Tony气馁地叹了口气，然而他此刻全部烦恼的来源却像是对此浑然不知，从茶几下面拖出药箱，自顾自地处理起了手臂上的割伤。  
“你那是怎么搞的？“  
Clint轻扯着纱布边检查了一番，活动了几下手臂，从远处架子上放着的报纸中抽出一叠，这才将视线投向Tony：“你说这个？我也不知道。”  
好似受伤于他只不过是家常便饭，虽然那确是事实。Tony不悦地摇摇头，却也没再说什么。  
一时间，除了那台老旧空调运转的声音，房间里就只剩下报纸翻页的响动了。Tony出了一阵神，又习惯性地抬手看了看表。  
“Clint…”  
“说起来，你怎么还在这儿？”  
两人几乎同时开口，被打断之后Tony不由一愣，他感到某种东西已经从自己的指缝里漏走了。  
“我以为你今天有发布会。”Clint把报纸扔下，向后仰靠在沙发背上，视线转向Tony。  
“取消了。”那种毫无杂念的坦然目光总能让Tony产生一种被看穿的心虚感，他知道眼前这家伙比平时表现出来得要敏锐许多。  
他回想起不久之前偶遇的那个年轻人。柔软的棕色短发，看上去比实际年龄小两、三岁，还带着大学生的天真劲儿。有一双漂亮的蓝眼睛。  
更重要的是，只消一眼，Tony就看出来了，他是什么人。  
想到这里，他忍不住脱口而出：“你对…同性恋有什么看法？”  
Clint像是听到什么好笑的事情一样挑了挑眉：“拜托，我名义上也是个有男朋友的人。”  
“我说的不是名义上。”  
“那就是说，两个男人滚上床？“Clint装模作样地思考了片刻，然后接道，“不知道，没试过。”  
Tony此刻突然很想揍人。Clint明摆着是在和他绕圈子，但话说回来，先动念头的是自己，指望对方主动也未免太不负责任。  
“是啊，毕竟谁都知道你的罗曼史。”  
“我发现，”对于他颇为不友善的语气，Clint只是不以为意地耸耸肩，“你今天看书未免也太慢了。”  
Tony下意识地拎起手边的书，“啪”地把它合了起来。Clint没说话，只是意有所指地看了看他的手，一副早有预料的样子。  
“我想问…”Tony开了个头，却又不知道接下去究竟该说些什么。他知道一百种得体而合宜的问法，但某种沉重的负担正在阻止他把其中任何一句说出口。  
大概是他迟疑的时间太长，Clint终于失去了耐心，皱起眉来：“你来真的吗？瞻前顾后，这可不像你的风格。”  
“嘿，别把我说得这么…”Tony立刻反驳道，说到一半却自觉实在没什么底气，只好放弃。  
“好吧，”他清了清嗓子，“我只是听说你…向来比较认真。”  
“那不意味着我不懂得什么叫及时行乐。此外，”Clint难得严肃了些，但Tony不确定自己是否准备好了接受他接下来要说的话。“我知道可能性的界限在哪里，不会自寻烦恼。”  
“你在暗示…”  
“我没在暗示任何事情，这是事实。”  
这话像针一样刺痛了Tony，更糟的是他根本不知道如何反驳。他猛地站起身来，向远处走了几步，又折回来，向墙上泄愤地砸了一拳。  
“去你的事实，”他极力抑制住了大喊大叫的冲动，“我不明白你为什么如此擅长替别人找借口。为什么不直说，是我缺乏勇气——”  
“这和勇气没有关系，Tony，”Clint抬起头来看着他，“你不适合被任何东西绊住…至少不该是我。”  
“我讨厌你这么谈论自己，”Tony几乎有些咬牙切齿了。“我只是在利用现状，又逃避付出…你有权要求更多。”  
“但我不会。”Clint平静地答道，“虽然我知道你的弥赛亚情结已经无药可救了，不过我还是得说，这不是你一个人的事。你欠缺决心，我欠缺动力，仅此而已。”  
“歪理邪说…”Tony试图抵抗，但只开了个头，声音便低了下去。  
哪怕Clint在说谎，他也没有勇气戳穿。  
“比起这个，”Clint一副颇为愉悦的样子，站起身来走到Tony面前。“虽然我或许话有点多，不过我绝对更愿意被当成行动派；所以接下来你选吧。”  
说着，他勾住Tony的领带，把它扯松开来，然后便转身向卧室走去了。  
这天的第一滴雨，悄无声息地落在了玻璃窗外。


End file.
